The dead one
by miss-fiora
Summary: It... It wasn't as nice as everyone thought it would be. Being thrown in the Marvel universe, right at the beginning of Avengers promises nothing but trouble. Oh, how she wish she was at home, curled up on her sofa with a cup of coffee instead of here.


It was supposed to be a normal day in a normal life. She was supposed to be at home already, curled up in bed, watching some random film she'd found on Netflix while drinking some coffee. Because she loved coffee. So all in all, it should have been a pretty boring day in her everyday life so… why?

Why was she laying here, on the ground, looking at the grey sky of New York while some random person was telling her to not fall asleep and another one was talking hysterically on the phone.

A drop fell on her face, quickly followed by another one. It was raining and as much as she loved rain, those constant drops on her face were quickly getting annoying so she gently turned her head, as much as she could anyway with the man telling her not to move, that she may worsen her injuries and all that. But she didn't listen and her gaze fell on a man that was standing a little farther away from the scene, just standing there, frozen.

Oh.

It was the man who had hit here with his car. Poor man. He must be devasted.

When the man finally caught the fact that she was looking at him, she smiled, mouthing _"it's ok, not your fault"_. It no doubt was but she didn't want it to eat him away when he still had half his life to live and well, it's not like she was going to get out of this alive so might as well forgive.

She didn't wait to see his reaction and closed her eyes, the sirens were growing louder, as was the voice of the man telling her to stay awake.

Too late, she was already drifting off to dream- Ah, it wasn't really dreamland she was going to drift off to. No, it was something else. What happened after death anyway? Hell? Heaven? She'd been a rather nice person all her life so… Guess she'll find out.

So death is it then.

* * *

"Ugh, my head."

It definitely was the last time she would be drinking. Stumbling pathetically, she caught the door knob before she found herself sprawled across the floor. Damn, what did she even drink yesterday to end up in such a state? Tequilla? Jägermeister? GoldStrike? Wait, she didn't even like Gold Strike. She'd have to ask Josie next time she saw her. But first thing first, she needed something to alleviate this pain. And a shower. Something to eat would be nice too.

 _Ow._

She cracked her head, shoulders, back and all other places she could. Forget the headache, her body felt like she had gone through hell.

Finally making it in the kitchen after a quick shower, she opened the freezer only to find out she was out of pizza. Great. Now what? Looking in the fridge, she took out some random things and settled on making herself a cup of coffee and a sandwich. And an aspirin or maybe ibuprofen or any kind of drug that would help her get rid if this pain.

Finally finding some sort of tablet, she quickly took it with a sip of her coffee before making a quick sandwich and sitting down on her couch. The joy of having her own place, if she had still been with her parents no doubt her mother would have yelled at her for coming home so late. Wait, when did she even come home? Why couldn't she remember a damn thing about yesterday? She definitely had to ask Josie about it now.

Going back into her room and quickly locating the phone that was left on her desk, she unblocked it before contacting her best friend.

"Hello?"

 _Weird._

"Yo Jo', everything's okay? You sound… weird."

Silence, then.

"I'm sorry but can I ask who is it?"

"What do you mean? It's me. Evelyne. Y'know the girl with whom you basically grew up?"

"I think you've got the wrong person miss, I don't know any "Evelyne". Have a nice day."

First of all, how dare she hung up on her and what did she mean by she didn't know any "Evelyn"? It musts have to be a joke. They've know each other since grade one of high school.

Dialing her number again, she was ready to ask what was going on when she was beat to it by no other than Josie.

"Listen miss, I'm really sorry but this number is mine and my name is definitely not Jo' or whatever so if you call me one more time, I will have no other choice left than to call the police."

With that, she hung up. Again.

Wow.

What happened to her to be in such a bad mood? Did she kill her boyfriend or something last night? Josie didn't even have a boyfriend. Maybe she killed her cat.

Letting out a sigh and too tired to be bothered by it, she went back to the living room and turned on the TV while she went to make herself another cup of coffee.

"… _ark has once again saved the day"_

Plopping down on the couch, she turned down the volume and absentmindedly drank her coffee, still thinking about what possibly went wrong yesterday for her friend to have such a strange behavior. That's it, until she saw a very familiar man on the TV.

Robert Downey Jr. in his Iron man suit.

Was he promoting Infinity War? Probably, she was too lazy to turn up the volume.

Finishing her cup of coffee, she placed it in the sink and took her jacket before going out. She needed to buy some pizzas.

* * *

Just as she thought her day couldn't get any weirder, now she was standing in front of a very, very tall building with STARK on it.

Let's just go back a couple of hours ago. Okay, so her neighbor, the nice little old lady with whom she had always been in good terms with had looked at her really strangely when she said hello to her this afternoon and had walked away without responding afterward. So she thought that maybe she had something on her face -which she did not- or that she smelled badly -but she had taken a shower this morning- or even the fact that maybe, just maybe, her clothes were weird but no, even her clothes were normal.

So she thought that maybe she, too, was having a bad day.

Moving on, she went to buy a Frappuccino and take a walk because, if she was being honest, it was a rather nice sunny day even though they were nearly in winter. So might as well wander in the city. She'd buy her pizza on her way home.

The third weird thing that happened today was when she was in a journal that **"International internet group Anonymous hack several Chinese bureaus in opposition to censorship"** _– Apr 5, 2012_

 _Two thousand twelve._

Did the journalist made a mistake? Impossible.

She checked another journal, and another, and another. She even asked a random man to tell her the date. Even her phone had the same date on it.

 _April 5, 2012._

And now she was in front of a fictional tower. The stark tower to be more precise.

What. The. Fck. Was. Going. On?

What now? Was she going to see Tony Stark himself get out of the building followed by Pepper Potts? Ha. Good one. Maybe she stumbled in the middle of filming? Maybe they had built the building because it would be easier than- _Right, as if that could happen overnight_.

Panicking wouldn't do her any good. She's going to go buy those pizzas, eat them and then go to sleep. Yeah, maybe this was all just a dream. She checked her phone, five in the afternoon. A little to early to sleep but a nap couldn't hurt. She needed one anyway.

 _Yeah, let's just.. go back to sleep._

* * *

The first thing she did after opening her eyes was to glance at the wall opposite her bed, where a nice clock should be hanging on but the was no clock. And the walls where beige. Hers where light grey. She immediately shoot up from her- _the_ couch. She wasn't in her room anymore. She checked her phone, thank god she hadn't changed out of her clothes before falling asleep, it was close to eleven pm.

Why was this day getting _weirder and weirder?_

Should she panic? She should, shouldn't she? For heaven's sake, had she been kidnapped? Why? Who would kidnap her?

She needed to calm down and get out of here.

Turning the knob, she was surprised it wasn't locked, she slowly made her way out into the fancy looking corridor. No one in sight.

Quickly walking over to the elevator she prayed to whatever entity up there that she wasn't going to cross anyone's path. Wait, maybe she could use some directions to returning home. Arriving on the first floor, she was surprised to find the hall empty. Judging from the food and drinks that were on the table as well as on the floor, it almost looked like as if people rushed out. And was that _blood_ over there?!

Not wanting to stay in here any longer, she basically sprinted to the exit and pushed the door open. Only to freeze when she saw the sight before her.

 _Oh god._

Okay, so what, she woke up this morning in the _wrong_ New York, then woke up again in Germany _for god knows how_ , and now she has Tom Hiddleston, in his costume, standing in front of her reenacting the scene from Avengers ?

"Are you not going to answer me, mortal?"

She jumped back, not having noticed him standing right in front of her.

 _When did he even move?!_

"Huh… Yes?"

"Then kneel"

 _Pardon?_

Why should she kneel? She was having a crisis right now. She needed answers, not to kneel.

"Very well then" he turned around to look at the crowd and that's when she noticed the other clones floating above the ground with a very real looking chitauri scepter in hand. "Look at this girl, people. Let her be an example"

 _Loki Laufeyson. The God of mischief. Prince of Asgard. Was going to_ kill _her._

 _Run._ Was the only thing in her mind so she ran. No way in hell was she going to die before getting answers. Was she _really_ in the Marvel Universe? If yes, how did she even get thrown here? Isn't it supposed to be some fictional world? What the heck was even going on?

She really hoped it was all part of a production or something and she'd see Stan Lee popping out of a random place to tell her she's been selected to play some random character in their next film. Yeah, right, as if that could happen, she didn't even plan to be an actress.

"Hmph" She bumped into something hard. Loki's clone more precisely who didn't hesitate before grabbing both of her hand and turning her around so she could face the real one.

"As if you, a mere mortal, could escape from me." He pointed his scepter at her, a ball already forming at its end and she closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. _Nice, I was going to die by the hands of a God. Should I feel blessed?_

But the blast never came. No, instead she felt the presence behind her disappear and as she opened her eyes, she saw that Loki was staring at her in shock. What happened?

Just as the God was about to open his mouth, he got thrown away by something. Something round and shining, a familiar shield.

 _So captain America finally arrived, huh?_

Time to get away. As nice as the avengers were, she didn't want them to take her into custody and experiment on her, scrutinize her and make her spill out all information about future events.

She'd rather go somewhere nice and quiet so she could think about all the things that happened in the last 24hours. For now, she would concentrate on getting away.

* * *

Half an hour later and she was sitting on a bench at a bus stop. Not like any bus was going to pass by at this time nor does she know where she could go. She was all alone in a country she knew nothing of, apart for history. What was she supposed to do now? She had nothing on her, no money, no passport, just a cellphone. Maybe she should have stayed there and explained her situation to the avengers. She was sure that Tony wouldn't mind dropping her off in New York on their way.

Talking about that, she really was in the Marvel universe. How else could she explain all of these things? But how, in the seven hells, had she gotten herself in a fictional universe? Did it have something to do with how she couldn't remember anything about yesterday?

She laid down on the bench, whishing she had stayed there. It would have been better than dying in an unknown country. Sighing, she closed her eyes, feeling an headache coming. What she wouldn't do for a coffee right now.

"Hm, miss ?"

"Yeah?" An iced coffee would be perfect.

"Are you going to lay there all there or get up and tell us how the fck you got on this plane?"

Plane? She opened her eyes, ready to tell him that they were at a bus stop but froze when she noticed who exactly was in front of her. _Steve fcking Rogers_ and _Tony fcking Stark._

 _Okay, what the hell? How did I even got here?_

She heard someone snickers from her left and turned her head only to meet two green eyes watching her. Oh, and Loki fcking Laufeyson was here too.

If that wasn't the epitome of happiness.

"Miss?"

"I think she's mute."

Finally finding my voice and turning away from Loki, I looked up at the two men in front of her.

"I absolutely have no idea of how I got here, mister Stark. I… I was actually siting -more like laying- on a bench at a bus stop and… now I'm here"

"And I'm supposed to believe you?"

"Do you have any reason not to?"

"A few actually, I don't know you. You mysteriously got on this plane" _Touché "_ And apparently you were at the scene with Loki. You also seem too innocent."

"I'm not his partner in crime if that's what you're thinking, he actually tried to kill me. And I seem innocent because I am."

He didn't get the time to respond, the airship shook violently and Evelyn immediately knew what was going to happen. Deciding to play it safe, she sat down and grabbed the seat, _wouldn't want to get thrown out by accident_. Just as another lighting stroke, she looked over at Loki who appeared to be slightly anxious.

Rogers noticed it too.

"What's the matter?" Steve taunted "Scared of a little lightning?"

 _Haha, if that was just a little lightning…_

"Thor" she muttered under her breath but apparently not low enough since Loki was now critically looking at her.

There was a loud noise and shortly after, the door got smashed open. Now she regretted not having stayed far away from it as she was soaked in rain.

She regretted it even more when she was grabbed by the arm and got thrown out of the plane. She didn't even have the time to scream when she found herself on earth again with a smirking Loki beneath her. She quickly stood up.

"Where's the Tesseract?"

She looked up to see Thor standing in front of his brother, not even bothering to glance in her direction.

"I missed you too"

"Do I look like to be in gaming mood?"

Such a touching reunion between brothers but she had better things to do, such as find a safe place to stay until Iron man and Captain got their asses here.

"…I've sent it off. I do not know where"

"You listen well brother!"

Oh hello Tony.

"I'm listening"

She could only snort. It was too funny.

Which of course, drew Loki's attention to her. She took a step back, he smirked.

"What's your name, little one?"

She raised a brow. Why did he want to know her name?

"Lynn" She finally said. That's what her friends called her. Not that she wasn't fan of her name, but she'd rather have him call her by her surname than real name.

He didn't say anything afterwards, just kept on looking at her and she seriously was starting to feel embarrassed 'cause let's admit it, being stared at by a hot guy is… weird. Yeah, weird. She totally wasn't uncomfortable under his gaze. Not at all. And why was he smirking anyway?

"Is there anything you want to say, Loki?"

His smirk disappeared and in two steps, he was standing in front of her and it's not like she could back away any further what's with the rock blocking her.

 _I would appreciate it if you could move your ass over here Stark, I'm about to be killed by a god. Again._

"You…" He was a little too close for her wellbeing "I knew it" And there it goes, that smirk of his.

"For heaven's sake, I leave you alone for five minutes and you're already making out with a God"

"Stark!"

* * *

Loki was locked away in a cell and she… She was sitting down surrounded by the Avengers and Nick Fury in person. And she felt incredibly small being surrounded by all these people but for now, she was being ignored. They were too engrossed in their talk about Loki.

"…He's adopted"

She snorted.

"…Why does he need Iridium?"

"To stabilize the tesseract" It was too funny. Almost like they had completely forgotten about her presence and only now noticed she was in the same room as them. "What? I read a lot"

"The little miss is correct, which means the portal's gonna stay open as long as Loki will desire"

Tony Stark in all his glory _Mesdames et messieurs._

From then on, I tuned out.

"Before you go Stark, who is this?"

Nick Fury was looking straight at her. _Ah, so the discussion was going to be about me this time._

"Evelyne Julia Mullins, it's nice to meet you"

"Stark"

 _Did he… Did he just dismiss me? What an ass._

"Hm, actually I don't know. She just showed up on the airship. Well, I'll let you deal with that. I've got other things to do, you coming Banner?" With that said, they were both gone.

She turned back to Fury, who was almost piercing her with his gaze alone. A full minute went by without anyone saying anything and it was Scarlett- _Natasha_ who finally broke the silence.

"I've found an Evelyne Julia Mullins, sir but…"

"But what"

"She… She's dead"

She didn't know if she was supposed to laugh or not, her, dead? No way in hell, she was more than alive and just standing in front of them.

Fury took the device and displayed all the information about her life in front of him. That was her head, her name, … And the date of her death.

 _April 4, 2012_.

The day she couldn't remember anything of.

She stood up slowly and approached the displayed screen. Her parents ; died three years ago. Affiliation ; none. Age ; 21. Birthday ; May 22. Piano prodigy. Violin prodigy. Studying to be a civil engineering. Grew up in New York. Currently living alone.

Most of it was wrong. That was not her. She never ever touched a violin in her life, her parents were alive, she was born on the 24th March, graduated in Cyber Security and was about to get a PhD in computer sciences.

Did she… Did she take this girl's place? That was why she got thrown here? But what about her life back in her universe? What happened on the 4th April?!

"I think she's having a panic attack"

There had to be something. She… She…

"I… _died_ …?"

She remembers. The car. The man. The grey sky. The man shouting not to close her eyes.

So she died and that girl died and now she was _here_?

 _How fcked up was that?_


End file.
